This invention relates to modulators of the progesterone receptor, their preparation and utility.
Intracellular receptors (IR) form a class of structurally related gene regulators known as “ligand dependent transcription factors” (Mangelsdorf, D. J. etc. Cell, 83, 835, 1995). The steroid receptor family is a subset of the IR family, including the progesterone receptor (PR), estrogen receptor (ER), androgen receptor (AR), glucocorticoid receptor (GR), and mineralocorticoid receptor (MR).
The natural hormone, or ligand, for the PR is the steroid progesterone, but synthetic compounds, such as medroxyprogesterone acetate or levonorgestrel, have been made which also serve as PR ligands. Once a ligand is present in the fluid surrounding a cell, it passes through the membrane via passive diffusion, and binds to the IR to create a receptor/ligand complex. This complex binds to specific gene promoters present in the cell's DNA. Once bound to the DNA, the complex modulates the production of mRNA and the protein encoded by that gene.
A compound that binds to an IR and mimics the action of the natural hormone is termed an agonist, whilst a compound which inhibits the effect of the hormone is an antagonist.
PR agonists (natural and synthetic) are known to play an important role in the health of women. PR agonists are used in birth control formulations, either alone or in the presence of an ER agonist.
PR antagonists may also be used in contraception (Ulmann, et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 261, 248, 1995; Kekkonen, et al, Fertility and Sterility, 60, 610, 1993; or U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,136); for the treatment of hormone dependent breast cancers (Horwitz, et al, Horm. Cancer, 283, 1996, pub: Birkhaeuser, Boston, Mass., ed. Vedeckis), uterine and ovarian cancers, non-malignant chronic conditions such as uterine fibroids (Murphy, et al, J. Clin. Endo. Metab., 76, 513, 1993) and endometriosis (Kettel, et al., Fertility and Sterility, 56, 402, 1991), hormone dependent prostate cancer (Michna, et al, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 761, 224, 1995); and for hormone replacement therapy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,136).
What is needed in the art are alternative progesterone receptor modulators.